


Dreaming in Black and White

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Monochrome, Short, That Sweet Sweet Gay Stuff, proposal, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: Quick and simple marriage proposal scene. Dedicated to my angel, my Weiss, and my Forever and Always.





	Dreaming in Black and White

“Let's never let this change.” Blake pulled just a touch closer to her lover, her friend, and her teammate, smiling gently at the words that met her ears.

“Never,” she said, pulling back just enough to gaze up at the piercing sapphire blue eyes above her, the face framed in gentle white locks of hair, all coming together in the picture of perfection to the faunus. Her smile was contagious, it seemed – or perhaps it was simply her happiness making her princess happy. Regardless – the moment never wanted to pass, and neither Weiss nor Blake would let it.

Blake leaned up, pressing a gentle little kiss to her dearest, her faunus ears flattening slightly, Weiss running her fingers gently along Blake's back and holding her close. Neither let it break for what seemed like hours, days even – every moemnt together with them seemed as if it were a storybook ending. When it did, finally – “I love you,” came from one pair of lips. “And I love you...so much,” from the other.

Blake reached out, and interlaced her fingers with those of her lover, curling flush with Weiss as she did. Her thoughts raced in her head, thinking of this and that, her future, Weiss' future, their future together, of – silence, as a pair of plush pale lips pressed to her midnight tresses. “You're precious to me, Blake.”

Little tears formed in Blake's eyes, blinked away quickly while Blake squeezed her arms and nuzzled gently where she was. “You're...invaluable, Weiss. Incredible. Amazing.” She peered up once more with amber-gold eyes, meeting those sapphire blue. She knew that it was a moment she never wanted to end, and she knew exactly what she wanted.

A lifetime and beyond.

Blake squeezed the hand at her own tightly for a moment and then beamed. “Weiss, hey. I wanted to talk to you about something.” A questioning eyebrow raised and tilt of the head let her know Weiss was listening.

“Weiss, it...really feels like we've only REALLY known one another for a short time. But at the same time it feels like we've been together for such a long time. Lifetimes over. You and I, it just...clicks. I know that you're incredible, and you've got so much ahead of you, and there's so much that I want to tell you and express to you, and...”

“Blake, what are you...?”

“And the point of it all, Weiss, is that real love is forever. Well...your forever is all that I need.” She slipped from her seat, coming down onto one knee before her dearest, taking one hand in both of her own, gazing up at her sweetheart. “And I want to ask you. Weiss Schnee,” she said, reaching into a pocket quickly, pulling forth a small velvet box, opening it up to show a shimmering black diamond ring, accented with white diamonds around it on a silver band.

“Weiss Schnee, will you marry me?”

The silence after it seemed like it was too long for Blake, but the happiness she saw in Weiss' face was answer enough. The tears she saw and the biggest smile ever.

“Of course I will, you sentimental dunce,” Weiss responded, accepting the ring before throwing her arms around her now-fiance', pulling her close and pressing innumerable kisses to cheek and lips. Tears from her eyes met the ones on Blake's cheeks, hearts together in harmony.

“Thank you,” Blake got out, squeezing tightly.

“For what?”

“For being with me.” Blake let herself back for just a moment. “Forever, and Always. And forever more.” She smiled wide, and pulled back in just as tightly with one more kiss, gentle as ever and full of the years of love she'd spent with her angel.

The stars outside seemed to twinkle for the two, embraced in each other's arms, moonlight filtering through the window to give the pair the dreamlike atmosphere that stayed together with the dream they'd both live in. A storybook ending.

And for just a moment, the world was at peace.


End file.
